


Problematic MCYT Oneshots

by problematic_bitch



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Blowjobs, Camboy!Quackity, Collars, Come Inflation, Crack, Creampie, Fluffy Smut, Gangbang, Gay, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Implied Mpreg, Incest, Jared is an arsehole, Knotting, Lemon, Making Out, Masochism, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Aftercare, No Lube, Parent/Child Incest, Pet Play, Plant fucking, Porn, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Recording sex, Requests, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Smut, Soft sex, Spit As Lube, Technoblade saves Tommy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Tubbo, Using inanimate objects to masturbate, WE GOT MASS REPORTED, Wilbur rapes Tommy lol, a/b/o dynamics, age gap, cum, degradation kink, handjobs, heat - Freeform, horni - Freeform, i dont support rape or pedophilia, it's back baby, mentioned mpreg, no prep, outdoors sex, recording rape, requests always open, unhealthy relationship, wilbur needs a hug, woohooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_bitch/pseuds/problematic_bitch
Summary: We got taken down bitches
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade/Ph1lza, Dave | Technoblade/TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy/Jschlatt, Jared/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson | Ph1lza/Tommyinnit, Phil Watson | Ph1lza/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Jared, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2027
Kudos: 2444





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fuck man

We got taken down but here we go again, keep requesting you horny bitches. :)

ILL WRITE ANYTHING! PROBLEMATIC FOR A POINT BITCH!

AGE GAPS  
SMUT  
FLUFF  
EXTREME GORE  
LITERALLY ANYTHING PLEASE IM BORED AND HORNY

AND BEFORE YOU COMPLAIN!  
You made the choice to read the tags, read the title, read the disclaimers, read the fic, and then complain. You made that choice, i didn't force you to do anything.

I'm coping with my trauma. I am a minor, not a pedophile. Even if I was an adult it wouldn't be illegal.

This is not illegal, as it sure, is sexualized content of 'minors' (even though they aren't minors where they live but oh well), but it only counts as child porn if it's a visual depiction.

Also, I won't remove the character tags. Wanna know why? If a character is in a relationship tag it still shows up, even if you only search for the character tag.

It's pointless to try and stop me, but if you'd like to talk to me personally then join the Discord Server and feel free to DM me.

Socials:

Discord - will be public soon!  
Twitter - pbhasproblems


	2. Jschlatt x Tubbo (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jschlatt was bored, what else do you want from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains Smut, Age Gap, and fluff.
> 
> Leave hate comments, they're funny. :)

Schlatt was very bored.

And very horny.

All-day his goddamned secretary was being so... how should he put it... tempting?  
He was referring to Tubbo, the kid currently standing next to him with that signature dopey smile, waiting for him to ask for something.

Tubbo acted like Schlatt was some angel, for god's sake. It was pissing him off and turning him on at the same time. Honestly, curse that superiority kink of his, or whatever it was called. All he wanted was to keep ruling over his land but this stupid child was making it so damned hard.

His dumb fluffy brown hair, his shining naive eyes, the way he stood so eagerly to do anything Schlatt asked. Wait.

Schlatt turned to look at Tubbo, who immediately perked up and smiled at him, hands behind his back.

"Tubbo." Tubbo opened his eyes.

"Yes, Schlatt?" Schlatt glanced around the bland office and then looked back at the brown-haired boy, who still wore that dumb grin.

"Would you do anything for me?" Said brown-haired boy nodded.

"Yes, Schlatt." Schlatt raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" Tubbo nodded again, continuing to smile.

Schlatt let out a 'hmm', rubbing his chin with his hand. "Say, Tubbo."

"Yes, Schlatt?" Schlatt looked at him again.

"Is there anything planned for today?" Tubbo thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"I don't think so." Schlatt grinned, and Tubbo cocked his head in confusion.

Schlatt stood from his chair and brushed non-existent dust off his pant legs, and faced Tubbo, towering over the short child. Tubbo looked up at Schlatt, confused further by Schlatt's actions.

"Hey, Tubbo, remember how you said you'd do anything for me?" Tubbo nodded, staring up at Schlatt.

"Can you get down on your knees for me?" Tubbo nodded again, not questioning the older, and got down on his knees, looking back up.

Schlatt grinned like a fox, a predatory look in his eyes, and he unzipped his pants and dragged them down, left in his boxers. He looked back to the teen, who was still watching his face intently, expression still bright with a bit of confusion.

Schlatt placed his hand on the boy's head, petting his hair gently and smiling. Tubbo's eyes brightened and he leaned up into the touch. Then Schlatt removed his hand from the boy's head and removed his boxers, his erect dick springing free. Tubbo stared in awe and glanced between the Jschlatt's face and Jschlatt's dick. Then he continued to stare up at Schlatt, waiting for instruction.

"Well, are you going to do anything?" Schlatt looked down at Tubbo, raising an eyebrow. Tubbo gulped and nodded, responding shakily.

"Yes, Schlatt."

Tubbo hesitantly wrapped his hand around the base, still unsure of himself. The boy was a virgin and barely knew what to do. He hardly ever masturbated, still figuring it out.

Tubbo slowly dragged his hand up and down, quickly glancing up when Jschlatt let out a low groan, then look back to the cock in his hand, continuing to move his hand gently. Jschlatt growled.

"For god's sake, Tubbo, stop fucking teasing me." Tubbo squeaked and looked up, then nodded.

"Yes, Schlatt." He looked up at him once more and carefully took the tip of Jschlatt's dick into his mouth, moving his tongue around. He assumed he did something wrong when Jschlatt gasped quickly, and he pulled away, only for Schlatt to place his hand on Tubbo's head again and guide him back.

Tubbo swallowed and placed his lips around the tip, glancing up at Schlatt who was staring at him expectantly. Tubbo continued to move his tongue, unsure of what he was doing. Schlatt sighed shakily and pressed Tubbo forwards, which surprised the shorter male, but he continued to move his tongue and began pumping with his hand again. Schlatt let out a soft moan and curled his hand up in Tubbo's hair, leaning backward and trying to shove more of himself inside the boy's mouth.

Tubbo got the memo and started to slowly move farther down, getting about halfway there before it hit the back of his throat and he began coughing, pushing himself off of Schlatt. Jschlatt looked down at the boy and stroked his hair again as Tubbo was rubbing his throat. Tubbo sat himself up and looked at Schlatt with tear-filled eyes, shining with pain and also honor, as if the child was lucky to experience this. Schlatt murmured words of comfort and praise, wanting to be gentle with the child at first.

Schlatt once again guided Tubbo back to his cock, still hard, and Tubbo placed his hands onto Schlatt's hips, looking up to the older man, and immediately placed his lips around the shaft, again trying to go farther. He made it most of the way but didn't dare move father, as he was already having trouble breathing. He continued to pump his hand, the other holding onto Schlatt's hips for support.

Schlatt was getting very close, and his hands repeatedly tightened and untightened in Tubbo's hair. Right as he reached the edge, he pulled Tubbo down all the way, and Tubbo felt his nose in the thick hair at Schlatt's base. Tubbo was forced to swallow all of Schlatt's cum, though he didn't really mind. It was amazing that Schlatt had let him.

Tubbo pulled off of Schlatt, his throat rough and feeling lightheaded. Schlatt was still coming down from his high, breathing heavily and leaning against his office desk. Once he refocused, he looked down to the brunette and patted his hair, gaining the boy's attention. Schlatt crouched down and held Tubbo's cheek, looking at him in the eyes. Tubbo melted into Schlatt's touch, fully trusting the president. His pretty brown eyes closed, and all that was heard in the room was their soft breathing.

Schlatt stood, helping Tubbo stand as well. He looked into the shorter's eyes, who looked at back up at him with contentedness in his. Schlatt reached down and pulled Tubbo into a kiss, to which the smaller boy reciprocated, the kiss being sweet and tender. It got rougher until Schlatt flipped their position, with Tubbo pressed against the desk.

Schlatt and Tubbo finally parted when they both started getting lightheaded, lack of air making them loopy. Schlatt pushed Tubbo so he was sitting on the desk, and he began to mark up the boy's neck, leaving dark hickies and small bite marks. Tubbo was moaning quietly, frantically grabbing onto anything he could, letting out a sharp cry as Schlatt cupped Tubbo's bulge.

Schlatt seperated himself from the mess of a brunette, Tubbo shivering slightly with glazed over eyes, spit dripping slightly out of his mouth and his face a dark red. Schlatt grinned and placed his hand under Tubbo's chin, guiding him into another kiss while he removed the smaller's jacket. They separated for a moment to catch their breaths, both panting heavily. "You're doing so good for me baby boy." Schlatt murmered queitly. Tubbo whined in response, too far gone for words.

Schlatt finished removing Tubbo's jacket and moved onto unbuttoning his shirt, every now and then glancing at the boy watching him intently. Once Schlatt finished he threw the shirt unceremoniously to the side, and rubbed his hands on Tubbo's hips, smiling down at the pale skin marked with the occasional scar. All his.

Tubbo whined again, catching Schlatt's attention. He looked up to the boy on the desk and smiled. "One second." Then he glanced back down and hooked his fingers under Tubbo's waistband, removing both the fancy tuxedo pants and Tubbo's precum-stained boxers in one movement. Tubbo shifted his legs and squeezed his thighs together, look nervously to the side. Schlatt huffed and moved Tubbo's face towards him, forcing the boy to look him in the eyes. Jschlatt pressed a gentle kiss to the boy's lips, and that made him relax, spreading open his legs enough for Schlatt to reach Tubbo's member, stroking him slowly, and holding the boy up so he didn't fall.

Tubbo didn't expect Schlatt to do that and threw his head back, letting out a sluttish moan he didn't know he could make. Schlatt suddenly pulled his hand away and Tubbo whined, upset that his only source of friction was taken away from him. Tubbo opened his eyes and saw Schlatt sticking out his fingers in front of his mouth. "Suck." Tubbo obeyed, opening his mouth for Schlatt to stick in, then coating the digits in saliva.

Once Schlatt decided they were wet enough he pulled them out and placed one on Tubbo's hole, looking up at the secretary in question. Tubbo's eyes were lidded and he was staring at Schlatt's face, giving a subtle nod of confirmation before Schlatt pressed his finger in. Tubbo's face scrunched up. The intrusion felt strange, but not uncomfortable. Schlatt continued to pump in and out, pressing at Tubbo's walls and stretching him out slowly before pressing another finger in. Tubbo tightened his grip on the desk below him, breathing in and out slowly. Then Schlatt grazed a bundle of nerves that fanfic readers are all too familiar with.

Tubbo let out a loud moan, the strange feeling of fingers inside him becoming pleasurable. He continued moaning while Schlatt pumped the fingers in and out, adding a third one who knows when and stretching Tubbo's hole further. Once he removed the fingers Schlatt decided Tubbo was ready enough.

Schlatt placed the tip of his dick against Tubbo's hole, looking up at the boy still on the desk. Hickeys Schlatt had left were scattered everywhere, Tubbo looked spent. Schlatt loved it. He pressed into the shorter, very slowly, and stopped about a quarter of the way in. Tubbo was murmering out incoherent mumbles, Schlatt's name, and 'please' over and over. His head was down and his hair stuck to his forehead.

Schlatt placed a small kiss on Tubbo's head before pushing himself in the rest of the way. Tubbo moaned loudly and tucked his head into Schlatt's shoulder. The taller of the two waited for the shorter to adjust, before slowly pulling out and pushing back in, then repeating the same motion over and over. Schlatt groaned and let out the occasional cuss, hands holding so tightly onto Tubbo's hips it would surely leave marks. The thought pleased him and he let out a low moan.

Schlatt was fairly composed compared to Tubbo. The secretary in question hadn't even come yet and had fallen apart. He was shivering in bliss, pleasure wracking his body with each thrust. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head and he was drooling, face flushed and hands grabbing onto Schlatt's shoulders, trying not to fall over.

With each thrust Schlatt grazed Tubbo's prostate, an the boy was clearly about to come. Schlatt murmered into Tubbo's ear. "Come for me baby." Tubbo moaned in response and came, arching his back and near screamed in pleasure. The white strands of cum painted both his and Schlatt's stomach, and the sight drove Schlatt over the edge for the second time that day, groaning loudly and cumming inside the now limp boy, dribbles of cum leaking down his thighs.

Schlatt pulled out and laid Tubbo down on his work desk, stroking his hair gently before wiping himself off with a towel in a drawer and redressing, leaving the office before locking it and continuing on with being bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join my discord 
> 
> https://discord.gg/2XAxUmw7PU
> 
> follow my twitter  
> @pbhasproblems


	3. Jschlatt x Fundy (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy was suspicious. Poor thing turned out to be innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains Smut, Pet Play, Collaring, Hitting, Rapey Vibes.
> 
> Leave hate comments, they're funny. :)

After the Manburg festival, Jschlatt had begun to doubt all of his employees. Technoblade, who he thought was on his side, was truly on nobody's. Who could he trust at this point? Could he trust Quackity? He knew he couldn't trust Tubbo. The boy was dead for all he knew. Could he trust Fundy? Fundy had been on L'manburg's side before, and had suddenly switched to his.

That was it. Fundy has switched sides all-to-easily.

Jschlatt had decided Fundy was a spy.

It made sense. The sudden switch from sides, the fox's reluctance to harm the Pogtopians, his overall hesitance, it all fit together.

Fundy was another traitor and had to be punished for it.

As for where Fundy was at this moment, he was sitting in the woods stroking a fox's head. Said fox was laying in his lap, breathing in and out softly. Fundy was looking down at it and thinking absentmindedly about the events that occurred during the festival. He was, of course, sad about Tubbo's death, but it was necessary for their victory in the end. Pogtopia simply could not win this war.

Fundy continued to pet the fox in his lap, his scarred hands rough over the silky pelt. The fox suddenly perked up, glancing around before dashing into the undergrowth. Fundy frowned before turning to Quackity, who he had heard approaching him from behind.

"Hey there, Fundy. I- uh- Schlatt wanted to uhm... speak with you for a bit. Ahaha... Um..." Quackity looked away, nervous in the intimidating presence of the half fox.

"Alright. Thanks for telling me." Fundy nodded, and Quackity nodded back before running off in the direction he came from. Fundy sighed and stood, turning towards the direction Quackity had gone and walking that way, enjoying the warmth of the sun floating through the canopy of the trees.

Sunshine painted the trunks of many oaks and birches, the sound of Fundy's strides on the leaf-covered forest floor softly echoing around him. The air was crisp, a sign that fall was soon to come. Fundy exhaled and continued along, ears twitching ever so slightly at the soft sounds of birds far off, calling to one another. A soft smile graced Fundy's features, memories of him growing up in a spruce forest he was still fond of filling his mind, the smell of pine and damp grass still present, though there were no spruce trees nearby.

Fundy shielded his eyes for a moment when he stepped from the shelter of the forest, the bright sun glaring in his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before continuing to walk along, following the paths of Manburg until he approached Schlatt's weird bunker thing he had made. Fundy sighed and opened the door, looking towards the business man turned president. Jschlatt was watching Fundy intently, something burning in his eyes that Fundy couldn't quite place, but nonetheless made him a bit nervous.

Schlatt stood, walking around his desk to stand in front of Fundy. Schlatt stood at about five inches taller than the fox hybrid, and that added to his powerful aura intimidated Fundy quite a bit.

"Hello, Jschlatt. How can I help you?" Fundy tried to seem unbothered, but it was pretty easy to tell he was freaking out.

"I know what you're doing, Fundy. Just come clean and this will be much easier."

"What do you mean?" Fundy cocked his head, raising one of his eyebrows.

Jschlatt let out a barely audible 'huff', and stared Fundy straight in the eyes.

"I know you're a traitor, Fundy."

Fundy blinked once. Then Fundy blinked twice. The half fox made sure to blink once more for good measures, then started to laugh softly. He laughed for about a minute until he realized the man in front of him wasn't laughing along. Fundy composed himself then looked back into Jschlatt's eyes, searching for any form of humor and finding none. Then he realized his mistake and swallowed harshly.

"You- er- you weren't joking?"

Jschlatt continued to stare down at Fundy, the fox wriggling uncomfortable under his stone gaze.

"Why would I be joking? You've made it so obvious, Fundy. How easily you switched sides? How hard it is for you to harm any of the Pogtopians? Really, you are-"

"I switched sides because I trust you! And I dislike hurting anyone!" Fundy blurted out, interrupting the Manburgian president. "Really, I'm no traitor. I could never do that." Fundy looked up and froze, realizing his mistake in cutting off Schlatt.

Schlatt was looking straight into Fundy's black eyes with an icy stare, disappointment, anger, and shock swirling around in his brown ones.

"Schlatt, really, I-"

"Enough. I have heard enough. I really did trust you Fundy. I regret doing so."

Schlatt turned around and began walking, then turned his head back to face Fundy. "Well? Are you coming?"

"I, I urm-" Fundy hesitated, torn between running very far away to live with the foxes or listening to his president that for all he knew planned to kill him.

"Fundy, just follow me. You'll make things worse if you don't." Schlatt continued to stare at Fundy, and the fox hybrid swallowed his fears before stepping cautiously after the taller male, his fluffy tail swinging side to side anxiously.

Schlatt turned back around and continued to walk, Fundy trailing behind him down the hallway of the bunker. Fundy was partially distracted by the fancy designs on the walls, the doors that held who knows what behind them, and the riches that decorated the halls. When Jschlatt stopped walking, Fundy bumped into his back, immediately scrambling backwards. Schlatt didn't acknowledge him, opening the door that lay at the end of the long ass hallway.

Fundy tried to look over the taller's shoulder to see inside of the room, but did not succeed. He simply followed Schlatt into the room, not sure what he was supposed to expect. What he saw was a blank room with a large dog bed and two food bowls. As if the room was supposed to be for a pet. Schlatt walked to the center of the room and looked back at Fundy expectantly. Fundy glanced around once more and walked towards Jschlatt, standing next to him.

"Fundy. You know how you're a fox?"

Fundy looked up in confusion at Schlatt. "Erm, yeah, kind of."

"Aren't foxes similar to dogs?"

Fundy was silent for a moment. "I suppose so. They are both canines."

Schlatt sighed. "Fundy, are you dumb or what?"

"I am not dumb! And what does that even mean?" The half fox was slightly offended, but also felt a bit better that Schlatt still talked to him like a friend.

"You know how bad dogs get punished?"

"Uhm, I've never had a dog, but I assume so. Again, what does this have to do with me?"

Schlatt looked around the small room for a few seconds, before turning and staring Fundy straight in the eyes. "Fundy, you have been a bad dog. Dogs aren't supposed to be spies, you know. Now you have to be punished."

Fundy wasn't sure what to say. He knew he was most likely going to be punished, but he still didn't know what this had to do with dogs.

"What now?" The fox raised his eyebrow yet again at the very confusing man in front of him.

"Dogs don't talk, Fundy. And dogs don't stand either. Dogs crawl."

Fundy's eyes widened a bit. "Uh, dude, I'm not a dog, so, like, yeah I'm not going to be crawling."

"Would you rather die?" Schlatt tilted his head a bit, the question sounding more like a threat.

Fundy's ears flattened against his head reflexively, his tail lowering in between his legs, not wishing to die. The hybrid and the president stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Fundy finally caved and reluctantly crouched down, standing on his hands and feet before sitting with his hands on the floor.

"Good dog. Now, good dogs listen to their owners. You'll listen to me, right Fundy?"

Fundy's face burned red in shame, and he nodded slightly. This was enough for a large grin to break out on Schlatt's face. "Good boy." Schlatt reached out and patted the fox's head, and Fundy was tempted to bite his hand. He was aware of the kind of person Schlatt was, though, and knew if he did that he'd most likely regret it. Fundy decided on something else, anything to get him out of this predicament.

"Schlatt, I'm really not a sp-"

The sound of skin being slapped echoed through the small room, and Fundy's head was thrown to the side abruptly, a large red handprint already forming on his face and his eyes wide.

"Dogs. Do. Not. Speak." Schlatt growled out, glaring at the frozen figure beneath him. Fundy snapped out of his trance, looking at the floor and raising a hand to his cheek, lightly grazing over the mark that was now apparent. The fox looked up at Schlatt in disbelief and quickly turned his gaze back towards the floor.

"Now, dog. Follow me, I still have work to get done. And do not speak." Schlatt emphasized this last sentence. Fundy swallowed a whimper from escaping and nodded, freezing when Schlatt began to walk, but quickly following after on his fours.

Fundy never knew shame could physically hurt one, but here we are. His stomach felt unnaturally heavy, his face burned so bad he had a headache, and his chest hurt with every beat of his heart. He didn't know if he could live this down or not. He was beginning to seriously doubt it with every single step he made on his hands and knees.

After what had appeared to be years of crawling down that awful hall, they had arrived back at Jschlatt's office. Jschlatt walked over to his chair and sat down, then motioned for Fundy to sit beside him. Fundy glared and begrudgingly sat next to Schlatt's chair, trying to think about anything other than what was happening right now. His ears perked up and he looked at Schlatt when he heard a jingling noise. One that sounded suspiciously close to that of a-

"All dogs need a collar, right Fundy?" Schlatt had his weird grin again, and Fundy wanted nothing more than to punch Schlatt and run away. Chances were he was faster than the president, but chances were Quackity would hunt him down.

Fundy grimaced at the idea, and hadn't noticed Schlatt glowering at him.

"Well? Are you going to ignore me or answer me, dog?" Fundy looked up at Schlatt and opened his mouth to answer, before abruptly closing it and simply nodding. Schlatt smiled and placed the collar around Fundy's neck, looping the collar through itself and placing the weird belt buckle thing (You know what I mean. That one piece of metal that sticks into a hole?) into one of the father up holes, making the collar fit tightly but not constricting Fundy's airway.

Fundy frowned and reached up to feel the collar, but had his hand slapped away. He simply blinked and put his hand back down.

Schlatt leaned backwards in his office chair, looking down at the sight. A red faced Fundy with his handprint laying across his cheek, and the brown leather collar around his neck. It truly was beautiful. Schlatt didn't try to stop himself when he reached down, pulled Fundy's face up, and kissed him gently.

Fundy froze. That was certainly not expected. But he still didn't want it. He rejected the kiss, trying to push Schlatt off of him and scrambling to get away, but Schlatt had taken his second hand and looped the fingers under the collar, making it extremely difficult to move. In fact, instead of helping himself Fundy angered Schlatt, who began to get rougher with his kiss. Biting his lips, forcing their tounges together, their teeth constantly scratching, it was awful.

Fundy started crying, feeling like he couldn't breath. Finally Schlatt pulled away, and Fundy was left sobbing on the ground, tears falling from his cheeks. Schlatt pulled Fundy's face up again, and almost came at the sight. Fundy's eyes were shiny from tears, filled with confusion, anger, and pain. His tears ran down his flushed face, and he stared at Schlatt in disbelief.

Schlatt sighed and sat in his chair again, letting Fundy's head go. He wasn't done with the fox yet but he had to plan for a new event, and quickly. He glanced back to Fundy once, who was curled up into a ball, and sounded like he was dry heaving, and then continued on with his work.

After a few hours, Fundy had calmed down and was now simply sitting, under Schlatt's desk more specifically. It wasn't that he wanted to be near Schlatt, but Quackity kept coming in and out of the office, and Fundy didn't feel like he could look them in the eyes right now.

Fundy was half asleep at this point, simply wanting the day to be over. He had his head leaned back against the desk, eyes lidded, and breathing softly.

Schlatt finally finished the forms and emails necessary to schedule the new event, now onto the other eight hundred tasks he had, planning for a new building being just one. He let out an exasperated sigh, and leaned back in his chair, laying his hand over his face. Then he perked up. Schlatt had completely forgotten about the dog under his desk. His dog. He grinned, and glanced under the desk to see a fox, appearing to be sleeping or unconscious of some sort.

Schlatt moved his foot so it was directly on Fundy's crotch, and added the slightest bit of pressure.

Fundy immediately jumped up and banged his head on the top of the desk, wincing and rubbing his head lightly. He shook his head to clear himself and looked down to the foot still positioned on his crotch, then blushed heavily once Schlatt added more pressure. Fundy cursed himself for being sensitive, as his body clearly wanted this though he himself did not. Schlatt continued to add pressure, and then began moving his foot around while doing this, while Fundy desperately tried to stop himself from pushing Schlatt away and or moaning. At this point, Fundy was biting his lip so hard his fangs had drawn blood, and he had to make a choice quickly.

The second he made his choice, he regretted it.

Fundy had pushed Schlatt's leg away from him, and then realized afterwards he was fully hard. And now Schlatt was mad with him.

Schlatt was surprised, not moving or saying anything at first, then disappointment bubbled up in him.

"I guess you didn't want to be a good boy, then. Oh well. You can stay like that for all I care."

Fundy whimpered and bit back a sharp response, quite literally and drawing more blood from his lip.

As much shame as Fundy felt, he felt more discomfort and decided he'd be better off without an erection. Right as he was about to unbutton his pants, Schlatt interrupted him.

"I said you can stay like that, dog."

Fundy's face dropped. Oh. Of course he couldn't get off that easily. What else could he do, beg?

If possible, Fundy's face dropped further. He'd have to beg to get his way, wouldn't he? Then something struck him. How would he do that without words?

Fundy crawled out from underneath the desk to see Schlatt bent over, scribbling something down on a piece of paper and filling out a small stack of forms.

At this point, Fundy was desperate, and he climbed up and sat in Schlatt's lap, to which the taller did not acknowledge. Fundy grabbed onto Schlatt's shoulders and buried his face into his neck, looking for any response whatsoever. All he got was a side glance and a huff.

Fundy was still fully erect, and didn't want to deal with it anymore. His body got the idea, and unaware of what he was doing until it was done, he rutted against Schlatt's thigh and let out a moan, finally feeling better, if only slightly.

Schlatt still didn't respond, but his writing ceased for a second, before he continued, his face focused on whatever he was filling out.

Really, on the inside he was a mix of ecstatic and giddy, surprised at how easily his new pet broke. The paper he was filling out was just a confirmation of where the new building was supposed to go.

Fundy's face burned in embarrassment, but his hard on quickly became unbearable once more and the awful pressure was present yet again. He swallowed up his shame for just ten minutes, he promised himself, and rutted against Schlatt again, rocking his hips forwards. He shakily exhaled, and continued on, setting a steady pace of thrusts, his hands grabbing on to Schlatt's shoulders tightly.

At this point Schlatt had quit trying to fill out the pointless form and was stroking Fundy's back, murmuring soft words of encouragement and praise. Fundy was a moaning mess, letting out whines in response to Schlatt and thrusting his hips faster. Fundy's thoughts started becoming muddled and his thrusts became more sporadic. He was so, so close, and-

The door was slammed open by Quackity, who was laughing his ass off at god knows what and clearly drunk. Quackity stared at the scene in front of him, confused for a second, then eyes wide with shock.

"Oh, er, sorry there boss." Quackity smiled nervously, then ran off, closing the door behind him. Schlatt continued to scowl at the now closed door for a good few seconds before turning to look at the whimpering mess in his lap.

Fundy's body was shaking, on the edge of release, and his eyes were closed tightly, face flushed, and biting his lips. Schlatt reached his hand up and stroked Fundy's ear gently, and with that small notion Fundy came, moaning out breathlessly and falling limp in Schlatt's arms. Fundy breathed in and out, the warms puffs of air on Schlatt's neck, and Schlatt wordlessly stood and carried Fundy down the hallway, most likely towards his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join my discord
> 
> will be public soon!
> 
> follow my twitter  
> @pbhasproblems


	4. Tommy x Tubbo (Fluffy Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't Tubbo's fault he sprung a boner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains Masturbation, Caught, Crying, Mutual Masturbation.
> 
> Leave hate comments, they're funny. :)

Tubbo was simply hanging out with Tommy for fun, the boys watching compilations of funny clips. They were laughing at a clip of Tubbo falling when Tubbo felt something uncomfortable in between his legs. He swears his soul dropped into the pits of hell when he realized he had just sprung an awkward boner. He played it off and pretended nothing had happened, and they continued watching videos.

At about noon Tommy said he had to go use the bathroom. He stood and left the room, and the second the door had closed, Tubbo stared down at his barely visible bulge. His loose sweatpants made it difficult to tell he had a boner unless you were looking carefully. At this point, he was fully hard, and very uncomfortable. He hardly ever masturbated, so he was quite inexperienced.

Tubbo glanced in between the door and his bulge, took a quick breath, and slipped his pants and boxers down just enough to reveal his erection. He slowly wrapped a hand around himself and pumped up and down, trying to keep his breaths steady and holding onto his carpet so he didn't fall. Eventually he picked up the pace, trying to finish before Tommy got back.

Meanwhile, Tommy had finished using the restroom and was now in the kitchen, grabbing random snacks for them both. He decided he had grabbed enough and turned back to Tubbo's room, quickly climbing the stairs and stumbling several times. He got to Tubbo's door and turned the knob, quickly walking in and turning around to close the door again. Tommy turned to face Tubbo with a smile on his face.

"Hey Tubbo, I got us some snacks, how- oh-"

Tubbo froze, staring at Tommy, before squeaking and pulling his pants up, scooting backwards until his back touched the side of his bed. His face was bright red and his hair was messed up, he looked like a deer in headlights.

"Ah! Tommy, it's- it's not what it looks like!"

Tommy took a step back and bumped into the door, dropping the snacks he was holding. This set something off in Tubbo and he started sobbing, covering his face and curling up into a ball. Tommy panicked and rushed towards the smaller figure, crouching down and hugging him, mumbling words like 'it's okay', and 'you're fine, nothing bad will happen'. Eventually Tommy adjusted their position so he was sitting against the bed and Tubbo was in his lap.

Tubbo was still crying, though quietly now, and the tears left damp patches on Tommy's shirt. Tommy was still stroking Tubbo's hair, humming a wordless tune. Eventually Tubbo's crying dissolved into hiccups, which brought a smile to the blond boy's face.

Tommy almost forgot about what Tubbo had been doing until the smaller boy moved in his lap, burying his face in Tommy's chest and his hard-on poking Tommy's leg. Tommy was slightly startled and adjusted his body, accidentally pushing his thigh up in between Tubbo's legs. Tubbo let out a soft moan, then he froze and tried to hide himself further.

Tommy froze, then just to test the waters he moved again, which resulted in the same response from Tubbo. Tommy felt himself getting hard and his face flushed, the tips of his ears and his cheeks dusted in a light red.

"Tubbo, can you please look at me?" Tubbo shook his head, his hair ruffling against Tommy's shirt. Tommy huffed in disapproval, and lightly pushed the brunette backwards, forcing him to separate from his shirt. "Tubbo, look at me."

Tubbo shook his head again, hiding his face in his hands.

Tommy looked down and saw that Tubbo's bulge was visible through his pants. He gathered his courage and placed a hand over Tubbo's crotch and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Tubbo moaned, slightly louder than he had before. His grip on Tommy's shirt tightened and loosened, and his face was a dark red.

Tommy squeezed Tubbo's bulge again, but with more strength, and Tubbo moaned even louder in response, throwing his face up slightly then dropping it down again.

"Look at me, please." Tubbo whimpered and looked up slightly, making eye contact with Tommy. The taller boy gave him a small smile and placed a kiss on top of his head, burying his nose into his hair and breathing quietly. Tubbo was a bit surprised and leaned into the taller's warmth, sighing out in content.

They stayed like that for a bit, breathing in time with one another. At some point Tommy moved down to Tubbo's neck and began leaving light marks and kisses, rubbing Tubbo's hips and bending his head down so he could mark him up.

Tubbo let out soft moans and whines, holding onto Tommy's shirt for dear life.

Tommy parted from Tubbo's neck, hooking his fingers under the shorter's waistband and looking up at him, looking for confirmation.

Tubbo gave him a simple nod, and Tommy pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift motion, leaving Tubbo exposed.

Tubbo squeezed his thighs together, still slightly embarrassed, and Tommy planted soft kisses on his nose and cheeks, placing a final one on his lips. Tubbo still seemed unconvinced, so Tommy sat back for a second and removed his own pants and boxers, lowering them as far as he could with someone still halfway in his lap. He moved Tubbo back all the way in his lap and placed another kiss on his face.

Tubbo begrudgingly opened his legs just the slightest bit, his face on fire. Tommy gave him a reassuring grin and reached in between Tubbo's legs, stroking him softly. Tubbo tucked his face into Tommy's neck, breathing heavily while the taller boy continued to stroke him, eventually wrapping a hand around Tubbo's shaft and pumping him slowly.

After about a minute Tommy reached in between his own legs and began pumping himself in time with Tubbo, exhaling shakily while he did so.

The room was filled with moaning and panting, both boys holding on to one another. Right as they were about to come, Tubbo pulled Tommy into a kiss, moaning into it as he came in the blond's hand. They seperated and Tommy moaned as well, before coming into his own hand.

They looked at each other for a minute and then Tubbo giggled, with Tommy shaking his head in disapproval. He was smiling, though he'd never admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join my discord
> 
> will be public soon!
> 
> follow my twitter  
> @pbhasproblems


	5. SBI x Tommy (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family bonding never hurt anyone, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains Smut, Age Gap, Incest, Crying, Fluff (?)

Tommy was in Pogtopia, trying to avoid Wilbur.

To be honest, Tommy was kind of scared of Wilbur. He wasn't the same person anymore. He had lost his resolve and disconnected from the people around him. It saddened Tommy to see someone he cared about drift away.

The show must go on though, right?

Back to Tommy, he was sitting in Techno's potato farming room, watching the tall man work to replant the crops. It was distracting, and Tommy jumped a bit when Techno spoke.

"Dad's coming to see us." 

The blonde nodded absentmindedly, then snapped his head up to meet Techno's eyes. 

"He is!?" Tommy all but yelled, making Techno cringe.

"Yeah. I think he'll be here tonight." The farmer mumbled, rubbing his head softly and trying to recover from the ear rape.

Tommy stood up and smiled, dusting off his jeans. "It's been forever since we've seen him! We need to clean up the place." 

Techno gave him a slight nod in response and continued to replant his potato's. 

The teen shrugged off his brother's behavior, and rushed to leave the small room, tripping over his own untied shoelaces. He walked over the uneven stone floor, talking to himself quietly about things he had to do. 

Once he made a mental list, he got to work.

First, he had to clear up the abundance of random chests.

Tommy set out towards the large pile of chests, filled with random things and started sorting them out, a boring process.

Once he had finished (finally. seriously, what was with the unending stacks of potato's?), Tommy started thinking up other things to do. He wanted this visit to be special, and go perfectly.

Tommy started walking down the ravine, mumbling quietly to himself. He didn't notice the taller figure he was approaching until it was too late, and bumped into him.

"Ah!"

"What the-" 

Tommy stumbled backwards and looked up, his face paling a bit.

"Oh. Hi Tommy. It's been a while since I've seen you around."

Tommy nodded. "Heh, yeah, i've just been busy I guess."

Wilbur stared at the slightly shorter male with a blank expression, his pale skin and dark eye bags contrasting to paint the brilliant picture that Wilbur truly had lost it. 

Tommy shifted uncomfortably under Wilbur's gaze, wary of his brother who he used to trust. 

The brunette shrugged. "Whatever. Just hang out with me sometime later, to make up. Okay?" 

"Uh- yeah, okay." Tommy nodded quickly and continued walking , pretending not to notice Wilbur staring at him suspiciously behind his back.

Once he was a bit away, Tommy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and frowned. He truly did love Wilbur, he just didn't love this weird evil version of him.

"Whatever, he's always weird anyway. I can just wait it out or something." Tommy spoke to no one in particular.

He hummed a bit, still trying to think of something he could do to pass the time. Then he remembered.

With all this drama going on, Tommy totally forgot to take a shower. 

"Ew." Tommy cringed a bit, before shaking his head a bit to clear his mind.

"Guess i'll go wash up." He stretched a bit and started walking up the staircase, heading towards the surface. He finally made it and dug out of the hill, breathing in the fresh air and smiling.

Tommy hummed a thoughtless tune, walking through the forest towards the river nearby, enjoying the light breeze.

He finally arrived and stripped off his clothes, deciding to wash them in the water quickly then leave them on the bank to dry. 

The blonde braced himself and stepped in the water, shivering at the cool feeling on his skin. He sighed and waded in until he was waist deep, adjusting to the temperature. 

Tommy bent down and started raking his hands through his hair, trying to clear out the dirt and tangles. He winced every now and then when he pulled too hard and continued. 

After about ten minutes of this process Tommy decided it was good enough and began washing off the rest of his body, scrubbing away the dirt and dried blood from his skin.

His eyes glanced over his scars, some old and some new. It surprised him how far he had come. He smiled softly at some of the memories that flashed through his mind, basking in the warmth that came with them.

"Tommy!l

Tommy jolted up, looking around wildly for the familiar voice.

"Over here you rascal!"

The blonde look over at the river bank and grinned, waving wildly.

"Dad! Hi!"

Phil laughed in response, waving back. "Come here! I got you something!"

Tommy nodded and started walking through the water, before freezing. "Uh, I'm naked though." He half yelled back.

Phil tilted his head slightly in confusion, seeming to not have heard him. Tommy groaned and ducked his face down, which was burning with embarrassment, and started walking again, eventually standing on the grass and covering himself awkwardly.

"Hey Toms! It's been forever. You're so big now!" Phil smiled and patted Tommy's head gently.

"Hah, yeah, soon i'll be as tall as you and Wil." (PB has no idea how tall Phil is so pretend he's 6'5, okay?)

Phil huffed a bit. "That's crazy. Time flies, huh?" He laughed softly. "Never mind that. Where's my hug, you gremlin kid?"

He opened his arms and brought Tommy closer to him in a hug, either not noticing or not caring that Tommy was naked. Tommy shuffled uneasily, but returned the hug, smiling into his dad's chest. 

Phil pulled apart from Tommy slightly, looking down into his blue eye. Tommy cocked his head in confusion, and paused when he felt lips on his own. 

No way this was happening. His dad kissed him. On the lips. And he still was.

As wrong as it felt, Tommy didn't push Phil off or try to stop him. He just kind of stood there and waited for Phil to do something else.

Phil pulled off of his lips and smiled jokingly. "What, have you never kissed anyone before?"

Tommy blushed a bright red. "Shut up! I totally have, i've kissed so many women." He ducked his head down, trying to bury it back in Phil's chest.

Phil grabbed Tommy's chin with his right hand and pulled his face up to look him in the eyes again. "Then kiss back this time. Prove it." 

Tommy swallowed his spit nervously and this time, leaned forwards into Phil's kiss, gripping handfuls of his shirt and trying to copy the older's actions.

Phil swiped his tongue across Tommy's lower lip and gained no reaction. Frowning, he reached his other hand down and took hold of Tommy's dick.

Tommy moaned into the kiss and Phil took this opportunity to slip his tongue into the younger's mouth. At this point, the kiss was getting messy with constant pulling apart and pressing back together, needy panting filling the air.

Tommy whined and grinded down onto Phil's hand, gaining a growl from the taller. Phil pushed Tommy back and shoved him into a tree.

Tommy let out a quick yelp of surprise, being shoved into a tree and all, but otherwise made no noise save his heavy breathing.

Phil's hands were on either side of Tommy, and they both started into each other's eyes for a good moment before colliding again, with Tommy wrapping his arms around Phil's neck and Phil's hands on Tommy's hips.

"What the fuck." 

Phil pulled away from Tommy quickly, staring at the new arrivals.

"Well, hi boys."

Techno and Wilbur stood their silently, Techno with a blank but slightly flustered face and Wilbur with wide eyes.

Tommy glanced over and blushed bright red, trying to hide under his father.

"What? Are you going to watch, leave, or join?" Phil asked with a neutral tone, slightly uncomfortable with his hard on.

The two brothers stood there quietly before Wilbur spoke.

"Are we allowed to join- ow!" He glared at Techno, who had just stepped on his foot.

"I don't see why not." The awkward silence remained before Wilbur walked forwards, ignoring Techno's grumbles of protest. Phil smiled and moved over slightly, before placing his lips on Tommy's again and continuing to make out with him.

Wilbur stood next to Phil and placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder, thankful that Tommy didn't mind, and starting sucking on his neck, leaving hickies, bite marks, and kisses over his light skin. 

Techno was bewildered, but decided to deal with reason later and just go with it for now. He walked forwards as well and started undressing Wilbur from behind, removing his overcoat and shirt.

Phil stepped back from Tommy, keeping his hands on his hips and turning him around, sitting them both down with Tommy in his lap. 

Tommy was flustered, confused, and horny to say the least. He was on display for his family, who had all started kissing him, and he was a teenager who had never done something like this before. It was almost overwhelming.

Wilbur crouched down along with Techno, who sat on either side of him. 

Phil reached a hand up and placed three fingers on Tommy's lips. 

"Tom, suck on these. Get them very wet, okay? I don't want to hurt you."

Tommy nodded slightly and opened his mouth, wetting the fingers carefully. While he was doing this, his brothers started to attack his neck from both sides, Techno being more gentle than Wil.

Eventually, Phil pulled his fingers out and reached under Tommy, placing one on his entrance. 

"It's going to hurt at first, okay baby?" He murmured into the boy's ear, placing light kisses on the side of his face reassuringly. Tommy whimpered slightly at the feeling and mumbled a quiet 'okay' in response.

Phil pressed his finger in, waiting for Tommy to adjust. The teen screwed his eyes shut, and let out a breathless moan when Techno ran a finger over his nipple.

Phil began to slowly pump his finger in and out of Tommy, who was now making out with Wilbur while Techno left kisses over the marks on his shoulders and ran his hands through his still damp hair.

Phil added another finger and began scissoring them, trying to stretch out Tommy as much as possible before actually fucking him. Phil didn't want to see his son in pain, no matter what.

Phil knew he found Tommy's prostate when he moaned loudly, breaking away from Wilbur to lean back into Phil. 

Techno tilted Tommy's face towards his own and began kissing him softly, while Wilbur mercilessly teased Tommy by rubbing his inner thighs and chest, grinning wildly when the helpless boy whined in desperation, the noise muffled by Techno.

Phil slipped in the last finger, brushing against Tommy's prostate every once in a while and still stretching him out. Once he decided Tommy was prepared enough, he removed his fingers. Tommy frowned and started grinding down on Phil's dick, desperate for any relief at all.

Phil chuckled at the behavior and grabbed his own dick, pushing into Tommy slowly. 

Tears ran down Tommy's cheeks, and when Techno pulled away whimpers and soft moans escaped his mouth in between quick breaths. 

Techno brushed away the tears with his hand and placed loving kisses all over his face, with Wilbur brushing his wet hair out of his eyes.

Phil gripped Tommy's hips hard enough that they might leave faint bruises, and lifted him up before dropping him back down onto his dick. Phil groaned, and he knew hit Tommy's prostate dead-on when the teen let out a sluttish moan, dropping his head forwards.

Phil continued to help the teen ride him, Tommy eventually started to do it himself. Techno and Wilbur were kissing over them, Wilbur playing with Tommy's nipples and Techno palming himself and Wilbur through their pants.

Everything was so, so much, and Tommy started moaning louder and louder the closer he got to coming.

Tommy finally came after Wilbur began stroking his dick while he was still riding Phil, slurring a mix of their names and random words. Phil grunted and came inside of Tommy, burying his face into the blonde's hair while Wilbur and Techno finished last.

Phil pulled out of Tommy and lay him down on the grass, watching the teen cuddle up with his brothers and sleep. He smiled softly at his family, before laying down with them and deciding to deal with the mess after they woke up.

(Hey! Thanks for reading. Please tell me if there were any mistakes, I wrote this at midnight on a whim. :) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join my discord
> 
> will be public soon!
> 
> follow my twitter  
> @pbhasproblems


	6. Discord Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't have to read!

Okay, basically my account got terminated for being associated with a server that contained 'sexually explicit content of persons under 18', so the server got deleted with it.

The server was remade and will be up and back to normal tomorrow, don't worry about it! 

Also, if your account was on that server i'd be careful and check your emails, it could possibly be deleted for the same reason. :)

invite: server was deleted, read future chapters


	7. Wilbur x Tommy (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur knew he was going to be caught. Why not show the world what he was doing openly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains Smut, Age Gap, Rape, and Tommy is fucking traumatized.
> 
> Leave hate comments, they're funny. :)

Wilbur frowned down at his phone. Someone tweeted they were concerned for Tommy, and a lot of replies mentioned that Wilbur was acting 'kind of weird' with the blonde. These replies had clips of strange interactions between the two, namely Tommy accidentally wincing while moving in his seat, and panicking when someone mentioned it in the chat.

The brunette groaned and placed his phone down on the table in front of him. He was messing up too much. It was only so long before the fans caught on, and then the musician would be done for. 

Wilbur turned towards the bedroom door, where Tommy lay behind it, most likely on the bed sleeping or crying. It was all he could do. Wilbur had taken his phone and there was nothing else in the room other than the empty wardrobe.

Wilbur stood from the chair, pushing it back in and walking to the door that hid the child and opening it carefully, trying not to disturb Tommy. It's not like it mattered, Tommy had already been raped by Wilbur so many times he lost count as well as any shrivel of trust he had for the man. 

Wilbur opened the door and walked in the dark room, closing it behind him. There was a lump under the blankets of the bed, and soft sobs could be heard through the fabric. Tommy probably missed his family. They wouldn't come back for him any time soon, but he held on to any hope he could. He abruptly stopped crying when he felt the bed shift, Wilbur sitting down on the mattress beside him. 

Tommy curled up into a ball on instinct, restraining a flinch when he felt Wilbur pull back the blankets and start stroking his hair. The action could almost pass as affectionate, but Tommy's face was still tear-streaked, his eyes screwed shut and puffy. Wilbur's face was blank, he didn't even bother with pretending to care about the boy next to him. It's not like Tommy would fall for that charade anyways.

"Hey." Wilbur murmured, resting his hand on the boy's cheek and rubbing away any tears left.

"Hi." Tommy whispered back, too tired to try and stall what he knew was coming.

Wilbur smiled softly, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Tommy's chapped lips before standing and walking out of the room, leaving Tommy confused. Wilbur hadn't just left before. Tommy was so sure he was about to be raped again. Maybe he had lucked out? A shred of happiness ran through him. Maybe Wilbur was apologizing. Maybe they could just go back to being friends. This shred quickly evaporated when Wilbur walked back in with a camera, and it was replaced with a pit in his stomach.

Tommy mentally berated himself for being so eager to forgive his abuser, and he grabbed the blankets and pulled them to cover his face as he watched Wilbur set up the camera and start recording.

"Hey, everyone! Welcome to my video, and today we have Tommyinnit with us!" Wilbur gave the camera a sickly sweet smile, and turned towards the cowering teen, who's eyes shined with unshed tears he was too scared to let fall.

"Tommy, say hi to everyone watching." Wilbur hid his face from the camera and gave Tommy a cold glare, the unspoken threat made clear. 

"H-" Tommy coughed, rubbing his throat and wincing before looking back up at the camera. "Hi, everyone."

Wilbur smiled and faced back towards the camera. "So, everyone, I'm not sure what to title this video, but I hope you enjoy anyways!" And with that, the brunette stepped away and walked towards Tommy, who's face paled when he truly realized what Wilbur's plan was. It was degrading enough to go through it, but the idea of the entire world watching him be raped by someone they all thought was his friend embarrassed him so much he considered fighting Wilbur.

Tommy winced, recalling what happened last time he tried to fight the older man, and decided to just bear it. Maybe he would be saved.

Wilbur, seeming to have read the poor teen's mind, sat down next to him and started removing his shirt, mumbling into his ear. "Nobody cares about you enough to save you, so don't even think about them trying to help you. You'd be lucky if they didn't call me and ask for a turn with you as well."

Tommy whimpered when Wilbur flicked his thumb over the teen's nipple, the tears finally falling from his eyes as Wilbur wasted no time in undressing the two of them.

"Such a slut, is he already hard?" Wilbur teased. Tommy, was not, in fact hard, but he reflexively bucked his hips into Wilbur's hand as he pressed down on his crotch through his boxers. Tommy cried even more. His body obviously wanted this while his mind wanted to tear himself apart for allowing it.

Wilbur laughed softly, kissing away Tommy's tears before placing his lips on Tommy's, pressing his tongue in and relishing in the quiet moan Tommy made when he stroked him.

They seperated, both lightheaded. Wilbur giggled when Tommy tried to push him away gently, and flipped him so he sat in his lap, facing the camera.

Wilbur slid down his own boxers, Tommy's long abandoned, and placed the head of his dick at the teen's entrance.

"Wait- Wil- I'm not prepped-" Tommy cut himself of with a pained scream, Wilbur pushing himself in with no lube or prep. While the musician groaned in pleasure, buried to the hilt with Tommy so tight around him, the blonde screamed in pain, tears and snot mixing together and running down his pink face.

After who knows how long, Tommy had quieted, simply sniffing occasionally and grabbing Wilbur's thighs from beneath him.

"Are you ready for me to move?" Wilbur asked in a louder than necessary voice, hoping for the camera to pick it up. 

"No, please don't-" Tommy's eyes widened and he screamed again as Wilbur lifted him up and slammed him down forcefully, his dick scraping along Tommy's insides painfully. More tears ran from his eyes and he continued screaming, pleading for Wilbur to stop and even begging, as the taller man continued to make Tommy ride him. 

He continued this brutal pace, relishing in the pained cries and begging that spilled like honey from Tommy's mouth.

"Wilbur, please, I'm so sorry, please please please please WILBUR STOP IT PLEASE!" Tommy screamed over and over, his face red and covered with his own tears, spit, and sweat.

Wilbur groaned, and forced Tommy down as hard as he could, moaning as he came inside the crying boy, who was only held up by Wilbur's grip on his hips that would surely leave dark bruises. He pulled the boy off of him and lay him down on the bed, admiring the mix of cum and blood that leaked from his hole. 

The brunette turned back to the camera, and stood, walking over to it. "Goodbye everyone, hope you enjoyed!" He smiled one last time and waved, before shutting the camera off.

Wilbur cleaned himself off with tissues, pulling his clothes on and not bothering to spare Tommy a second glance before leaving the room with the camera.

He sat at his desk, uploading the footage to his computer before posting it on his YouTube channel, under the name "Hanging out with Tommyinnit!" and a half-ass thumbnail.

Wilbur smiled sadistically and waited for the notifications to come in.

Technoblade had simply been scrolling through Twitter when the notification from YouTube popped up, a new video from Wilbur. He was actually on a plane to go see the man right now, to see what was going on with him and Tommy. 

Techno plugged his headphones into his phone and clicked on the notification, his eyebrow raising when he saw the setting Wilbur was in. He noticed Tommy was behind him on a bed, and felt fear run through his body when he realized Tommy look terrified.

Technoblade watched the whole video.

Unfiltered anger filled his body when he finished watching it. He couldn't believe it. He just watched a child, his **friend** , get raped by someone he also thought was his friend. He couldn't wait to get off this damn plane and beat the everloving shit out of Wilbur, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. 

Wilbur watched in disinterest as his video was taken down from YouTube, but spread all over the internet by other accounts. Everyone on Twitter, Reddit, TikTok, YouTube, you name it, was freaking out. His Twitter was banned but he made a new account and watched as people spam mentioned him, most people insulting him but some praising him. His Discord blew up with DM's from some of his friends and his staff. They panicked and attacked him, either saying they quit, asking him why, or threatening to call authorities.

Wilbur looked up as he heard a knock on his door, assuming it was the mail. He walked over to the door and opened it, not having time to register the fist before it connected with his face, and he fell backwards on his ass. Wilbur let out a 'oof' and he was kicked in the side and the someone ran past him, opening the door to the room Tommy was in and yelling something.

Technoblade ran in the room yelling Tommy's name to see the horrified teen himself, who backed away from him on the bed and started crying.   
  
"Wait! Please don't fuck me! I'm really sorry I don't want to!" Tommy started yelling at Techno, pained that Wilbur was right and his other friends really did want a turn.

"I won't! I came here to help!" Techno yelled back, mildly panicking before taking a deep breath, carefully approaching Tommy with his hand stretched out as if he was approaching a wild animal. 

"I'm here to get you away from Wilbur, I promise I won't hurt you. We have to go outside so I can call the police." Techno sighed in relief as he placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder, ignoring the flinch he gained in response.  
  
"Promise..?" Tommy stared into Techno's eyes with his own glassy ones, more tears threatening to spill just in case this was another sick prank.

"Promise." Techno reassured before scooping Tommy into his arms firefighter style, finding it ironic the teen was taller than him. He carried him out of the room, purposefully kicking the unconscious Wilbur in the stomach before stepping outside, pulling his phone out while balancing the trembling kid in his arms, and calling the police.

[ About a year later ]

Tommy cuddled up to Techno and sighed in relief at the warmth of both the blanket and his now-partner.

He still hadn't fully recovered from what happened with Wilbur, but at least he could recover with someone by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join my discord
> 
> will be public soon!
> 
> follow my twitter  
> @pbhasproblems


	8. Camboy!Quackity x Karl (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity thought Karl was getting groceries, it wasn't his fault he decided not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains Smut, Quackity being a camboy, being caught
> 
> Leave hate comments, they're funny. :)
> 
> follow my twitter  
> @pbhasproblems

"Hey, Quack, I'm going to get some groceries, I'll be back in maybe an hour or so?" Karl popped his head through the doorway, looking at the distracted boy sitting on his bed. He was clicking frantically on his laptop, and barely acknowledged the older.

Karl huffed in annoyance and closed the door, grabbing his car keys and stepping out of the apartment, locking the front door behind himself.

Quackity jumped up at the ' _slam_ ' of the front door and smiled. This was too perfect, an hour was plenty of time. He continued to smile while placing the laptop down on the bed next to him, scooting off and crouching to reach under the bed. He waved his hand around seemingly at random, trying to find the box. He smiled wider when he hit it. _Jackpot._

Quackity grabbed the smallish black box that weighed well, dragging it out from under the bed and placing it on top of the sheets. He stood and opened the box, revealing his collection of _~toys~_. 

Quackity hoisted himself back on the bed and shuffled over to his laptop, quickly typing in the web address for the porn site he streamed on.

If you haven't already gotten it, Quackity is a semi-popular camboy. 

He leaned back and quickly threw off his shirts and pants, leaving himself in his normal boxers (Karl went through all the mail, he couldn't exactly order fancy underwear).

Quackity leaned forwards and clicked the 'Start Streaming!' button, before sitting back and waiting for his audience to join. He smiled when hundreds of viewers joined relatively quickly, and positioned himself so the camera cut off at his collar, as to not reveal his face.

After he had reached about 700 viewers and was still climbing, he greeted the chat and turned on his camera, sitting on his knees with his hands in his lap, showing off his relatively curvy body.

"Hey everyone! How are all of you?" He giggled when a donation popped up. "Thank you for the donation so soon, p0sda6, good to see you again as well." He hummed and looked at chat, filled with people either asking him to hurry up, complimenting him, or talking about memes. Pretty generic.

"Well, it seems like you guys are so eager. Who am I to keep you waiting?" The smile in Quackity's voice was obvious, and he reached over to grab a random dildo, picking up a decent-sized pink one, with a realistic shape. He ran a finger down it, and adjusted the camera so his mouth was in view.

Quackity gave a few testing lick up the shaft of the dildo, before placing his mouth over the head and bobbing his head up and down the faux dick, slowly taking more into his mouth bit by bit. Eventually he was moving up and down the entire length, thankful for losing his gag reflex about a year ago. He made the occasional fake moan, to keep his audience interested, and tried to get as much spit as possible on it.

Once he decided it was wet enough, Quackity pulled away from the dildo with an audible ' _pop_ ' and a string of spit connecting it to his lips, placing it down in front of his lap. He held up three fingers to his mouth and took them in, giving the digits the same treatment he gave the dildo.

After wetting his fingers, he removed them from his mouth and shimmied out of his boxers, which were way too tight at this point. 

"Alright, chat, thanks for waiting."

Quackity shifted himself so the camera caught his body perfectly, and he placed one at his entrance, pressing in and gasping quietly. He took a minute to breath, before pumping the finger in and out, wiggling it around before adding a second one. He scissored them inside of himself, panting slightly and letting out a sudden moan when he slightly grazed his prostate.

He paused for a moment to read chat and smiled before continuing his pace.

Once Quackity decided he had stretched himself enough, he removed his fingers and grabbed the pink dildo, placing the head on his loosened entrance. He took a deep breath and pressed it in slightly, exaggerating a moan. He worked the toy all the way in, moaning lowly when it bottomed out.

He took in quick breaths for show, and slowly started dragging the toy out and pressing it back in, throwing his head back when it hit his prostate. 

Quackity continued this slow pace before speeding up, thrusting the toy in and out at a rapid pace. He moaned loudly, hitting his prostate each time, and with each thrust he felt the knot in his stomach grow bigger.

Karl frowned. He had forgotten the grocery store was closed, and he was already halfway there. He groaned and decided to just go home and sleep, maybe bug Quackity. He could always go shopping tomorrow anyways, they were only out of milk.

Karl finally made it back to his apartment, and he was confused, to say the least. There was a faint noise that he could hear through the door, it sounded like someone was yelling. The only person home was Quackity, and he had no reason to be yelling. 

He grabbed the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, stepping in and closing it behind himself. The noise got louder but was still unintelligible. 

Karl walked over to Quackity's door, where the source of the noise lay behind. 

He opened it without knocking, and immediately regretted it, slamming it shut the second he realized what he was looking at.

Quackity half screeched when Karl opened his door, and hit the lid of his laptop down so hard in a panic he wouldn't be surprised if it had broken.

He sat on his bed, horrified. He thought Karl was at the store for an hour, and it had barely been 15 minutes. 

"Um.. I'm sorry?" Karl's voice was muffled behind his door, but the words could still be made out.

"It's fine." Quackity responded quickly, still frozen in place.

There was silence from both sides for a good minute, before Karl spoke again.

"Did you, erm, finish..?" He sounded embarrassed.

"Uh- no, why?" Quackity stared at the door.

Silence, again.

"I could help, maybe?" Karl sounded kind of hopeful, but maybe Quackity was just tripping. 

"Oh! I- uh- sure, I guess?" Quackity's face flushed slightly when the door opened again, and Karl walked in, obviously avoiding staring.

The brunette stood there awkwardly, until Quackity motioned for him to sit down on the bed next to him. He followed the instruction and sat down, staring at his hands, which were in his lap.

He let out a shaky breath and glanced up, leaning forwards and gently cupping Quackity's cheek, connecting their lips. While Quackity hadn't exactly expected this, he didn't fight it, and leaned into the kiss.

Karl reached down to grab the dildo between them and pressed it into Quackity, which gained a gasp from the shorter. Karl used this to his advantage and slipped his tongue into Quackity's mouth, thrusting the toy in and out of the tanned boy in front of him. 

Quackity was holding fistfuls of Karl's hoodie, moaning into his mouth. He started shaking slightly as he neared release, and parted from Karl, panting heavily.

"Karl, 'm gonna cum." Quackity slurred his words, burying his face into the brunette's neck. Karl placed his hand on top of Quackity's head and combed through his hair.

"Go ahead." He mumbled into Quackity's ear, and with that the tanned boy moaned quite loudly, arching his back and cumming on the both of their chests.

They were both breathing heavily, and Quackity nestled his face into Karl's sweatshirt, the reality of what just happened hitting him.

"My sweatshirt is ruined, you jerk." Is the last thing Quackity heard before he fell asleep, snickering softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join my discord
> 
> will be public soon!
> 
> guys dont use shit as lube im speaking from experience


	9. Ghostbur x Ghostschlatt (Fluffy Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur didn't remember anything specific about Schlatt. He just got a warm feeling in his chest every time the shorter man spoke to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains Smut, Ghosts having sex, LOTS OF FLUFF BABY
> 
> Leave hate comments, they're funny. :)
> 
> follow my twitter  
> @pbhasproblems

Wilbur sighed, sitting under L'mantree. It was getting colder, winter was very soon and the leaves were falling. Not like the chill bothered Wilbur, he was dead after all.

The musician stared off at nothing in particular, trying to remember anything about his life. It was annoying, you know? Huge gaps in your memory, it was like a word on the tip of his tongue he couldn't quite get. Or an itch just a centimeter out of his reach.

Wilbur frowned to himself. His mind wandered, and he thought about the other ghost that haunted the Dream SMP. His name was Schlatt, and he was a loud ram hybrid with a light blue sweater. For some reason he was always in the back of Wil's mind, and every time the ghost thought of him a warm feeling settled in his heart. It was strange, considering he had no previous memory of Schlatt at all, but he was so familiar. Like an old friend, or something.

"Hey! Wilbur" The brunette turned his head to face the source of the name, and smiled. _Speak of the devil._ Schlatt was kind of walking/floating towards Wilbur, a smile gracing his features. He stopped in front of the taller, and kind of sat down next to him, still smiling.

"How are you, good sir Wilbur?" Schlatt faced Wilbur, sitting with his knees up and hands behind his back.

The musician chuckled slightly. "I'm just fine, oh mighty Schlatt. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Schlatt groaned in response.

"Boredom." They laughed together, eventually drifting into a comfortable silence, both looking out over L'manburg.

"Hey, Wilbur. Do you ever get that feeling that something's happened before, but you don't remember where?" Wilbur tilted his head.

"You mean deja vu? Yeah, sometimes." He turned to look at Schlatt, who was already facing him.

"Yeah! That's the word. Well, I keep getting it with you. I wonder what's that about, huh?" Schlatt smiled softly, and huffed out a laugh, turning his gaze to his lap.

Wilbur was quiet, thinking for a moment while staring blankly at Schlatt. The shorter hybrid looked back to him, and cocked his head at the brunette's empty expression. 

"Wilbur, you good-" Schlatt was cut off by Wilbur leaning forwards and connecting their lips, the kiss being soft, and gentle.

Schlatt was stunned for a moment, but decided he didn't actually hate it. In fact, he started to like it, and with that he began kissing back, scooting himself closer to Wilbur.

They seperated, panting softly and trying to regain air. Wilbur had a dazed grin on his face, and Schlatt's cheeks were dusted pink.

Wilbur leaned down, scooping Schlatt up in his arms and placing him in his lap, meeting his eyes before Schlatt pressed their lips together yet again, grabbing onto Wilbur's yellow sweater. The musician wrapped his arms around Schlatt's waist, embracing him in a 'warm' hug (as warm as two ghosts could be).

Wilbur swiped his tongue on the hybrid's bottom lip, and he (begrudgingly) opened his mouth, allowing the taller to slip his tongue in and explore his mouth carefully, no fight for dominance even implied.

The two ghosts parted again, breathing more heavily this time. Wilbur placed a kiss on Schlatt's forehead.

"Do you wanna go further?" He mumbled into the ram hybrid's ear, and Schlatt could've sworn his voice miraculously got deeper.

"Yeah, I'm not a pussy." Wilbur laughed at his way of consenting, and reached his hands under the rim of the light blue sweatshirt, lifting it over Schlatt's head and revealing his pale chest to the cool air.

The taller shuffled Schlatt out of his lap, and removed his own sweater, setting it to the side next to the blue one. He smirked and loomed over the hybrid, before pushing him gently onto the chilly grass, and marking up his neck. 

Wilbur nipped at Schlatt's ear, before continuing his relentless pace of sucking light hickies and faint bite marks into the light skin of the hybrid's neck and collar.

He pulled away to admire his work, and Schlatt's pink face with half-lidded eyes. He smiled.

"You're so good for me Schlatt, such a good boy, he deserves a reward, doesn't he?" Wilbur murmured, and placed his hand over the visible bulge in Schlatt's jeans. The hybrid whined before he could stop himself, bucking weakly up into the touch.

"How impatient." The musician teased, before hooking his fingers under the waistband of both Schlatt's pants and boxers, glancing up for approval. After receiving a nod, he pulled down, and the ram's erection sprung up, precum already leaking from the head.

Wilbur ran his finger over the hybrid's hard-on, tracing any obvious veins lightly and grinning when Schlatt started whining needily, arching his back into Wilbur's touch.

"So good. Can you wet these up nicely for me?" The brunette placed three fingers on Schlatt's lips, who opened his mouth almost immediately, wetting them with spit as well as he could. After a good minute or so, Wilbur pulled his fingers from the hybrid's mouth, a string of spit still connecting them to Schlatt's mouth. 

Wilbur placed one of his fingers on Schlatt's entrance, almost whispering praise before pushing in, hand reaching down to hold one of the hybrid's. Schlatt grabbed onto the hand tightly, screwing his eyes shut in discomfort. It never felt good at the start.

In hopes of distracting the shorter, Wilbur reached down and ran his thumb over one of Schlatt's nipples, while continuing to stretch him out. He received a quiet moan in response, and pressed in a second finger.

Wilbur scissored his fingers inside of the other male, slowly thrusting them in and out as not to hurt him. He reached his free hand up, running it through Schlatt's soft hair and smiling slightly. It was a beautiful sight to see, and before he knew it Wilbur had added his third finger, resting his hand in Schlatt's locks.

Once he had decided the hybrid was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out, patting Schlatt's head when he let out a disappointed whine. 

"Wilbur, for god's sake, just hurry up 'n fuck me, okay?" Schlatt spoke through fast breaths and glared, though there was no real anger behind the gesture.

Wilbur laughed in response. "Okay, okay. One more minute." He unzipped his own jeans, pulling out his dick and stroking it a few times for good measure. The brunette opened his palm and spat in it, rubbing the makedue lube along his length for Schlatt's sake.

Wilbur grabbed his dick, and placed the head of it at Schlatt's entrance.

"Are you sure?" His eyes met Schlatt's, obviously worried.

"Wilbur. If your dick isn't in me within the next ten seconds, I will actually go apeshit." And with that, Wilbur pressed himself in, burying himself to the hilt in one thrust, resulting in loud moans from both men.

Wilbur panted slightly, out of time with Schlatt's quick breaths. The taller leaned down and began sucking more marks into the hybrid's neck, beginning to thrust slowly in and out of the shorter.

"So damn tight, so fucking good for me." Wilbur accentuated each word with a thrust, pulling moans from Schlatt's throat. Wilbur knew he had found the shorter's prostate when he moaned exceptionally loud, arching his back into Wilbur's touch.

Wilbur changed his position slightly so he could hit that spot each time, continuing to thrust at a faster pace than before.

"My pretty boy, listened so well, deserves his reward." Schlatt moaned at the praise, grabbing onto Wilbur's shoulders. The brunette leaned his face down to Schlatt's collar and bit down, hard, gaining a loud moan is response as Schlatt came, shuddering as white streaks painted both his and Wilbur's stomachs.

Wilbur groaned as Schlatt tightened around him, and came as well, spilling his cum into Schlatt. He pulled out and lay down next to the hybrid, cupping his face and smiling softly. Schlatt leaned into the touch, and wrinkled his nose.

"Dude, you smell like shit." He stuck his tongue out and yelled a quick 'hey!' as Wilbur wrapped his arms around the shorter and pulled him closer.

"Oh well, you smell just as bad." He mumbled with his face buried in Schlatt's hair, and smiled as the hybrid eventually fell asleep in his arms, falling asleep himself soon after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join my discord
> 
> will be public soon!


	10. Dream x Tommy (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's heat hit early, and Dream thought he was an alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains Smut, Age Gap, A/B/O Dynamics, and Non/Con because heat hormones alter minds lol 
> 
> Leave hate comments, they're funny. :)

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows and glanced to Dream, who was standing beside him. The masked alpha babbled on about something to do with L'manburg, but Tommy couldn't pay attention. Something stirred in his gut and his eyes widened. No fucking way, his heat wasn't supposed to hit for another week.

This was a pretty big problem, considering most of the people on the Dream SMP thought he was an alpha. The only exceptions were his family, Tubbo, and Niki. His family for obvious reasons, Tubbo because he was Tommy's best friend, and Niki because she caught him in heat on accident.

It didn't bother Tommy, everyone thought he was an alpha because of his strong scent, his bold nature, it was easy to assume. And it boosted his pride, so he didn't both to correct them. 

But now it was coming to bite him back in the ass, huh? 

He had a few options, he could try to run back to his base before it got too bad, he could try to fight it off, or he could simply hope he was wrong.

All would probably end up horribly, Dream getting suspicious, him failing, or just being correct would all be his end. 

"Tommy? Are you good?" Dream waved his hand in front of Tommy's face, and jumped back slightly when the teen yelped in surprise. He fidgeted uncomfortably. 

"Oh, sorry Dream. Spaced out a good minute there." The blonde smiled sheepishly, and refrained a grimace when he felt the unmistakable dampness of slick building at his entrance, ready to escape at any moment. Tommy panicked, had he taken his repressants? Surely Dream wouldn't notice and he could slip off.

He was, unfortunately, not quite that lucky.

"Hey, Tommy, why do you smell so sweet?" Dream frowned behind his mask, confused. The teen smelled eerily like an omega in heat.

That was the last straw for said omega, and he bolted off in the opposite direction, hoping to get away before the first wave of his heat hit him.

Dream was frozen for a moment, confused, before a growl slipped from his throat and he followed, his instincts telling him to run after the boy- no, omega in heat and breed him. He ran faster than Tommy, having more experience even if they were the same height.

Tommy stopped running for a moment, trying to catch his breath, and didn't register the footsteps behind him until he was pinned to the ground, yelping in surprise. He thrashed around, trying to escape his attacker until he stilled, recognizing the citrus-y scent of Dream. Usually, he'd be wary of the strong smell of oranges and grapefruits, but his heat fucked with his head and all he did was whine, staring up at the porcelain mask with glossy eyes.

Tommy was about to speak, to use his last few brain cells to protest and tell Dream to fuck off, but he shuddered and screwed his eyes shut as he felt the first wave of heat wash over him, and he whined loudly, arching his back in the slightest.

Dream growled in response, leaning down to rub his nose on Tommy's scent gland, rain and chocolate filling his senses as the heat pheromones enveloped him. 

"Tommy, you smell so fuckin' good.. I'm gonna breed you, fill you with my pups." The older of the two barely murmured, and his response was Tommy moaning slightly, bucking up into nothing and feeling slick drip down his thighs.

"Please, alpha- please, need you-" Tommy was interrupted by Dream clashing their mouths together, nipping on Tommy's bottom lip and shoving his mouth inside the other's exploring possessively. 

They made out aggressively for a minute or so, until Tommy started rutting against the air, digging his claws into the elder's back and whining needily. Dream broke away from the omega, nipping at his ear before moving downwards and sucking marks into Tommy's neck right as another wave of heat hit him. 

Dream pulled off of the teen's pale skin and hooked his fingers under the younger's waistbands, pulling his jeans and boxers off in one swift motion. He quickly pulled down his own sweatpants just enough for his dick to spring out. 

It was at this moment that Dream probably should've questioned his life choice, his morals, asked himself why he was about to fuck a teenager. But instead of doing anything that even implied he had two working braincells left, he aligned his dick with Tommy's entrance and pushed in, bottoming out with one thrust and groaning.

Tommy moaned quite loudly, and slick leaked out of his entrance around Dream's dick. The older pulled out, almost all the way, then suddenly thrusted back in, pulling moans from both male's throats. Dream continued his pace, and Tommy came with an exceptionally hard thrust against his prostate, mewling.

Dream started getting faster by the second, feeling his knot start to swell.

"Wouldn't you be so perfect as a mother? Hm?" The alpha continued thrusting, and received a moan from the red-faced teen. Even if he was young, the idea of being filled with Dream's pups turned Tommy on further in his heat-dazed state.

With one final thrust, Dream grinded down until his knot pressed into Tommy and filled him with his cum, gaining another broken moan as the smaller came again, splattering the two with white streaks that would surely stain.

In the daze of hormones and post-orgasm fuzz, Dream bit down onto Tommy's shoulder, marking the omega as his own.

The older pulled off, the taste of iron still filling his mouth. He barely registered Tommy as unconscious before shifting them on the grass, so Tommy was curled into Dream's chest with his knot still inside of him.

The last thought that went through Dream's mind was how nice it would be to see Tommy swollen with his pups, and with that he drifted off, surely to regret his life choice when he woke up.

(20k HITS ON THE FIC POGGERS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join my discord
> 
> will be public soon!
> 
> follow my twitter  
> @pbhasproblems


	11. Schlatt x Tubbo (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo thinks back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains Smut, Age Gap, Rape, Drinking, and this was a Christmas Trade.
> 
> Leave hate comments, they're funny. :)
> 
> Note; This was what I wrote for a Christmas Trade lol.

Tubbo bit his bottom lip idly, humming quietly to himself. 

He sat criss-cross in a stretch of grass and flower stems, all the bees and petals having long since left with the end of fall.

A cool breeze floated by, and the short male shivered, breathing out a quiet ‘brrrr’ sound. He picked at the grass and threw it lightly towards the sky, leaving the blades to drift back to Earth once he let them go.

He supposed it could be a metaphor, something with power and meaning behind it. But Tubbo thought of himself as someone with a grasp on reality, and like Schlatt had said oh-so many times before;

“Metaphors are made up nonsense that disguise useless lessons.” The brunette muttered to his audience of dying flora. 

His mood had dropped, again. That happened every time he thought of Schlatt. The ram was plenty nice on the surface, sure, but he was a twisted person who met a sick end.

The boy shivered again, but this time not from cold or chill. A memory he wished he could forget.

His hand instinctively went to his stomach, and rested there. A small bump had grown. He felt a horrid mix of warmth and disgust twist together and flood through his limbs.

The truth was, Tubbo didn’t want the baby to begin with. He had gotten pregnant against his will and the child’s father was a fucked up person.

In the end, Tommy and Ghostbur had convinced him to go through with he pregnancy but keep the baby a secret from everyone else. Just because it’s father was terrible doesn’t mean it had the same fate. 

The other Manburgians might not have the same hope, though.

Tubbo frowned at the thought of them harming his child. He didn’t like how it came to be, sure, but it was his child no less. 

He winced at the memory, tears pooling in his eyes before he had the chance to notice them.

[ The Conceiving (?) ]

Tubbo stepped into the small office and cringed at the obvious stench of alcohol, scrunching his nose up in distaste. He stared disapprovingly at Jschlatt, his boss who was very obviously drunk, before shaking his head and sighing softly.

“Oh! Toby! There you are, you little rascal!” The ram grinned dopily and interrupted himself with small hiccups between words.

Tubbo gave a slight frown at being called his real name, but shook it off as the other simply being drunk.

“Ah, hey Schlatt, I just came to- er- drop off some papers.” The younger stuttered slightly when Schlatt stood from his desk and walked over, easily towering above him.

“How kind of you.” Schlatt smiled again, blinking his eyes slowly and reaching a hand out to place on Tubbo’s shoulder, effectively keeping him in place. His secretary shifted uncomfortably, but stilled under the ram’s gaze.

“Say, Toby, can I ask you a favor?” Schlatt leaned down, his toxic breath blowing into the shorter’s face.

“I- i’m- That’s- Um-“ Tubbo fumbled over his words, all he could do was watch Schlatt reach both hands down to rest on his hips, and try to avoid the scent of rum and smoke entering his nose (the smell still sickens him to this day).

“Good.” Schlatt all but purred out, and pulled Tubbo closer, practically dragging the limp boy in his hands and shoving him to the desk, bending his over it.

It took this movement for Tubbo to regain control over his body, and he started thrashing and crying out, attempting to escape Schlatt and his hold. He yelped out when the ram slammed a fist down directly next to his head on the desk.

He leaned down and whispered into the younger’s ear, “I’ll slit your throat and fuck your dead body if you make any noise other than crying and moaning.” And stood straight up, starting to remove both of their belts.

Tubbo almost yelled at Schlatt to stop when he yanked his pants down, leaving him nude from the waist down, but just barely caught the cry from escaping his mouth.

“Oh? What’s this?” Schlatt ran a finger along Tubbo’s entrance, pausing for a moment on his clit before moving on.

His breath caught in his throat, and he held back a broken sob. Tubbo wasn’t out to anyone yet. 

Tears fell from his eyes and joined in a medium puddle on the wooden desk.

He felt violated. This was wrong. He wanted to escape from it. He tried to distract himself, thinking about Tommy and how they would listen to Mellohi together, but he was snatched from his daydreams when something was placed on his entrance.

From what Tubbo had gathered, he was supposed to be prepped with fingers first. And that was way too big to be a finger.

The brunette opened his mouth to stop the elder, but was interrupted by a burning pain staining his lower half, and a strangled scream filling the air, which he barely recognized as his own.

Schlatt groaned in pure euphoria, the warmth surrounding his dick distracting himself from Tubbo’s loud cries. 

The smaller boy was in so much pain, and tears soaked his shirt and stained his face pink, his brown eyes wide and puffy, glazed over with tears.

When he thought it couldn’t get worse, or maybe it was over, Schlatt slowly pulled himself nearly all the way out, and then slammed himself back into the hilt, leaving blood dripping down both of their thighs and pulling another scream from the smaller boy.

Schlatt continued this brutal pace until Tubbo’s voice was cracked and inaudible, and he had no tears left to shed. He relished in the silence of he boy who was on the brink of unconsciousness, pulling his hair occasionally.

After a good thirty minutes or so, he pushed himself in as far as he could muster and groaned loudly, spilling his cum into the trembling boy beneath him. 

He quickly pulled out, a mix of blood and cum coating his dick which he wiped off using the boy’s pants and tucked away, leaving with his remaining rum.

The smaller still shook on the desk, inaudible whimpers leaving his throat.

[ End of The Conceiving ]

Tubbo let a small sob escape his mouth before wiping away the tears and the horrible memory, shoving it to the deepest corner of his mind to forget about.

He replaced his hand on his belly and smiled, anticipating the baby’s arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my Discord or your mom's a hoe:
> 
> will be public soon!
> 
> follow my twitter  
> @pbhasproblems


	12. help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh

Guys what the fuck is happening

i can't log in to discord did i get banned again??


	13. Jared x Wilbur (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared keeps coming back and Wilbur can never bring himself to say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains Smut and Unhealthy Relationships
> 
> Leave hate comments, they're funny :)
> 
> I wrote this in the Discord Server, so it's short

Jared bit down onto Wilbur's neck, gaining a broken moan in response. He threw his head back, allowing for the taller to suck my hickeys into his skin.

The brunette was helpless, unable to fight against it, the same as he was every time Jared visited.

Every time he came over it ended in fights and curses, promises to never let him in his house again, but it hardly took a month until the navy eyed man was back at the door, and Wilbur let him in every time. He knew it was unhealthy, he knew that Jared was dating Emily already, but he couldn't bring himself to care by the time it was happening.

Jared pulled off of Wilbur's neck, giving him a sickeningly sweet smile that made the honey-eyed male's stomach twist with disgust and warmth at the same time, before pressing his lips to Wilbur's own, soliciting a low whine from him. The blackette placed his hands on Wilbur's hips, pushing him further up against the wall. When the two finally separated, both were lightheaded.

Jared moved one of his hands to cup Wilbur's face, appreciating the way the shorter of the two instinctively leaned into his touch, sighing. They both knew this was going to end how it always did, but it was nice to pretend that it wouldn't.

That after this they would stay in the same house and sleep together in the same bed, waking up in each other's arms.

Well, maybe that was more Wilbur's side than Jared's.

The two connected their lips again, this time more aggressive, and stumbled together up the stairs of Wilbur's apartment between kisses and into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind.

Jared sat on the bed while Wilbur grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and followed, sitting in front of the taller and wiggling out of his pants and boxers, while Jared simply unzipped his pants and lowered them just enough for his dick to be freed.

Wilbur had already prepped himself. Every time he got the text from Jared he did. The blue-eyed man was impatient, and would rather fuck Wilbur with no prep than wait for him.

Jared grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount into his palm, spreading it along his length before placing the bottle back on the nightstand and pulling Wilbur closer, grabbing his classic yellow sweater.

Wilbur yelped when he was yanked forwards, but was interrupted by Jared clashing their lips together again, and adjusting his ass so it aligned with his dick. Wilbur lifted himself up to help, and sat down, a loud cry escaping his throat as Jared hit his prostate dead-on.

They both sat still for a moment, holding on to each other, before Wilbur started to bounce up and down, riding the other man.

With each bounce Wil made, Jared murmured praise and comforts, placing his hands back onto his hips, almost as if to help guide him.

_"You're so perfect, Wilbur."_

_"I won't leave you this time." "_

_You're doing great."_

A familiar coil tightened in both men's stomachs, and they stared into one another's eyes, both panting heavily, before pressing their lips together one last time, moaning into the other's mouth as they came.

Jared first, followed closely by Wilbur.

They backed away from the kiss and Wilbur got off of Jared, sitting on the bed and refusing to watch as the navy eyed male cleaned himself off then zipped his pants back up, opening his mouth to say something.

_"_ _Just go, Jared."_

He paused, then simply nodded and left the room.

The second Wilbur heard the front door close, he let the tears fall from his eyes. He hated how addicted he was to that cheating asshole, like some kind of drug. The brunette simply pulled himself under the covers and fell asleep, deciding to clean up in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join my discord  
> will be public soon!
> 
> follow my twitter  
> @pbhasproblems
> 
> GUYS PLEASE STOP SAYING I HAVE A SHIT KINK 
> 
> also, yes, vore is censored on the server and if you say it you will be muted i don't know who the fuck censored it but it's censored so stop it with the vore stuff
> 
> also, to whoever filled the staff applications for the server with various copypastas,
> 
> please die
> 
> thanks and don't forget to kudos and subscribe dipshits


	14. Dear Antis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

LOL YOU THOUGHT 

instead here have some author recommendations 

@clydeishappy  
Writes epic Tommy centric stuff.

@wh0ret0mmy  
If you don't know who they are can you really call yourself problematic?

@JUBILEE_L1NE  
Writes epic Tombur centric stuff.

@inuredaydream  
I've been reading their stuff since they uploaded the Technoblade fic and jesus I love their writing, please read it.

@Jellyfiggles  
No comment.

@sweettangerinee  
I love this person so much holy shit, the angst they write. 

@tombur  
nice username my friend

@notmelodramatic  
:eyes:

I apologize if any creators above receive hate because I posted this and if they ask me to I will immediately remove their name from here. 

But seriously, if you like my works just read their stuff. 

Also, I love to brag about how many people have joined the Discord but let's be honest. Over 130 of the members are just alt accounts that were never logged into again. But if you are an active member you're awesome, so thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the specific anti who left two hundred comments just to call me weird champ:
> 
> 1) THE DEDICATION HOLY SHIT  
> 2) check your inbox because i have the same amount of dedication  
> 3) also please fuck off, you have commented on so many people's fics, spamming them, and it's not cool or anything. i don't mind it but a lot of fic writers are just trying to cope and you make them feel worse about themselves, so please stop it. thanks! :)
> 
> guys why does soy sauce smell so fucking sexy like holy shit
> 
> don't forget to kudos and subscribe dipshits


	15. BadBoyHalo x Skeppy (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy gives Bad a blowjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains Smut
> 
> Leave hate comments, they're funny. :)

SKeppy gets down on his knees as though he is praying in front of the older man, before unzipping his pants and giving him the best gluck gluck glizzy washing sucky wucky dick tingling wet and splishy splashy criss cross hip hop dance party punch in the balls spit soaking tumble weed waterpark tight wet hot cum sucking gulp gobbling semen seed spilling warmth flowing through their fucking tight ass neck like it was a hot dog ketchup and mustard type kinky shit gobble gobble yummy in my tummy that he had ever gotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join my discord
> 
> will be public soon!
> 
> follow my twitter  
> @pbhasproblems
> 
> GUYS PLEASE I AM STILL WRITING CHAPTERS DON'T GIVE UP ON ME
> 
> also why did my stupid simp brain choose to simp for a6d of all people  
> like yeah he's cute and all but why him didn't he say slurs or some shit
> 
> give me a goddamn break brain ;-;
> 
> anyways don't forget to kudos and subscribe dipshits


	16. Dream x Geosquare (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream refused to admit that he cheated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry

Dream whimpered under the taller man, his mask askew and showing off his flushed face. Geosquare laughed quietly and brushed the mask completely off of the blonde's face.

Geo leaned down and connected their lips together, relishing in the muffled moan that came with the action. He pulled away once he started running out of air, and both men panted heavily.

The blackette stood straight and unbuckled his pants, freeing his dick and looking down expectantly at Dream. The blonde hesitated, before moving forwards and placing his mouth over it, a surprised choke escaping his throat when Geosquare thrusted inside of it.

The taller fucked into Dream's mouth ruthlessly, soft groans and gags filling the air around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going straight to hell huh?
> 
> what's your favorite flavor of piss
> 
> don't forget to kudos and subscribe dipshits


	17. Tubbo x Grass (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo masturbates with grass idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help

tubbo whined, hands made into fists as they grabbed at the ground, holding blades of grass tightly. the dew coated his dick, which helped cool him down slightly but not enough to affect him.

he grinded down onto the soft grass, soft moans and pleas spilling from his lips, which were red and coated with saliva. he continued his slow pace, the fleeting touches of the wet grass on his dick feeling so, so good.

he reached a hand down to his dick and began pumping himself in time with his sloppy half-thrusts, and continued to grind down onto both his hand and the blades of grass below him. whines escaped his throat and filled the meadow around him, and for a moment the thought of someone catching him crossed his mind.

it didn't stop him, though, and he continued his frantic grinding, deciding that maybe the risk of being caught made it hotter. 

when he came closer to the edge he started getting messy, his thrusts basically gone.

he tightened his hand in the grass, and moaned loudly, shaking while he climaxed. 

his cum spurted out over the grass, the only evidence left of what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ate ketchup packets and now i'm fukcing tirpiognig
> 
> why did i find white dust in my desk??
> 
> don't forget to kudos and subscribe dipshits


	18. thank you so fucking much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM WRItiNG SKEPHALO PORN AS YOU READ THIS DONT GIVE UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyya

We hit 100k hits.

I can't thank all of you enough.

I never could have imagined writing that first chapter and ending up here, but I guess the world has it's surprises?

100k is a lot, like a huge number. And while it may just be the same 100 or so people reading over and over I'm still so happy. I literally remember sitting at my computer and refreshing the page, feeling accomplished when I refreshed it and the hits went up to 50. That seems like it was forever ago even though it was only a few months.

I could have never done this without all of you. You people are the reason I have friends and am so much happier than I was. I understand there is hate and there will always be hate but right now the least we can do is focus on what we have.

Thank you pnsfw and poppytwt, you guys are amazing people. I'm proud of every last one of you and just know that you are absolutely worth it. Please don't doubt yourself. <3

Also I can safely say I'm one of the cool kids now:

Pedowilbur knew who I was so go suck on a d-

The Discord still exists and I never plan on taking it down. Currently, it's not public to avoid raids, but in the future, it definitely will be. For now you have to follow me on Twitter @pbitchandj (yes I rebranded again) and I'll have to trust you enough to invite you. Might I add that I most likely won't, considering antis and average stans are willing to make NSFW or lewd content to blend in and some problematics just plain don't like me?

Also a quick warning, only a few people really know about it but in the first server there was an eleven-year-old who was banned for literally being eleven, and they were upset and either through misunderstanding or frustration started saying I was twelve. Well now one of their friends is trying to start that again, so just be wary of them. Their name is shslstar or star, and their Twitter @ is STARPHOBIC.

I do not condone the harassment of anyone I mention or any average stans / antis. Thank you again for being such an amazing community <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was diagnosed with depression a few days ago and my motivation has been literal shit, but i'm trying for you guys <3


	19. Badboyhalo x Skeppy (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad lost his shit.
> 
> (I HAVENT SEEN ANY FICS ABOUT BAD AND SKEPPY’S CANON HEIGHT DIFFERENCE YET LIKE WHAT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Non-Con, Size Difference, ya know ya know

Skeppy frowned at the path below his feet while he walked, mildly disappointed. He couldn’t find Bad anywhere, and he’d searched for the demon all across the SMP.

He simply gave up and decided to head home, ignoring the red vines that seemed to fill the forest around him.

Skeppy had gotten used to the red plants, as Bad told him they were perfectly safe and he didn’t have to worry about it. Of course he trusted his friend, the much taller had never lied to him. If anything, he was painfully honest.

The diamond man paused in his footsteps, unease and hesitance coiling in his stomach. Something felt seriously off. Maybe Bad was in danger? He began to walk faster, determined to get home so he could try to contact him.

He almost stopped when he saw the crimson vines almost suffocating his home he shared with Bad, but decided that this was a more urgent matter than some plants. 

Skeppy slammed the door open with some resistance and stepped in, freezing when he saw it. 

“Bad?”

The demon in question’s head flew up, and his glowing white eyes met Skeppy’s, who shifted uncomfortably.

It wasn’t the usual kind or confused look that Bad usually gave him, oh no, it was much different. It was something that a predator would give it’s prey, hungry and merciless.

Skeppy stepped back, fumbling for words to give his friend who was slowly creeping closer. He jumped and turned around at the slam of a door, confirming his suspicions of the vines closing his only exit.

“Hello Skeppy, I’ve been waiting for you.”

The brunette turned back to face Bad.

“O-Oh! That’s nice.”

Skeppy had never once in his years of knowing Bad thought of him as threatening, even if he was much bigger and more powerful than him. He always saw the demon as a kind soul who would protect him.

He didn’t think that he would ever feel scared under those eyes he used to admire. 

The world works in funny ways though, doesn’t it?

Their house was built so Bad could stand up all the way but Skeppy could still access stuff easily, and the diamond hybrid was beginning to regret that, as Bad was now fully stood and towering over him, his tail flicking behind him in not very hidden anticipation.

Anticipation for what, though, Skeppy wasn’t sure.

For every step the demon took forwards, Skeppy took one back, until he was pressed against the closed door and the vines across it, holding it shut. Bad looked down at him before kneeling and staring at his paled face, smiling softly.

Skeppy flinched when Bad reached a hand out towards him, and his eyes opened wide once he realized that the demon had cupped his cheek. It brought back memories of when his friend was normal, and for a moment he forgot about what was happening.

“Skeppy dear, what’s wrong?”

The fake kindness did a poor job masking the bloodlust painted so clearly behind it. 

That alone snapped Skeppy back to reality, and he swallowed nervously.

“Why are you acting like this, Bad?”

He stared into the glowing pools of white, almost static like eyes of his friend.

Bad seemed unphased by Skeppy’s attempt to be intimidating, almost laughing at how foolish the short male was,

“Oh Skeppyyyy, I think you owe me something after how cruel you are with your pranks.”

He basically purred out the sentence, rubbing his thumb over Skeppy’s small face almost reassuringly.

Of course, Skeppy’s face shifted from confident to a mix of fear and guilt.

“B-But I never meant any harm! I’m really sorry, there, is that good enough?” He sounded desperate for forgiveness, and his eyes began to water when Bad laughed.

“Oh no, dear, that’s not good enough. You owe me more than a simple apology.” He sat back, and Skeppy choked when he realized that Bad was unzipping his pants.

“What are you doing?” 

Bad smiled and pulled his pants and boxers down just enough for his dick to be freed, to which Skeppy immediately turned his eyes away.

“C’mon Skeppy, you know exactly what I’m doing.”

The demon frowned once Skeppy didn’t respond. He leaned forwards and murmured into his ear, his tone almost warning.

“If you don’t hurry up and start sucking, I’ll fuck you to death on my dick.”

Skeppy ignored the rush of heat the horrible threat sent straight to his crotch, and looked back to Bad and his angry face, before turning completely to face the taller’s cock.

And holy shit.

Skeppy wouldn’t be surprised if the entire thing was bigger than him, but the look in Bad’s eyes told him that if he wasted one more second simply staring he would regret it.

He hesitantly reached out a hand and placed it on Bad’s shaft, his hand unable to reach around it. He carefully moved his hand back and forth, inexperienced in the art of giving giant people hand jobs.

Skeppy assumed he did something right when Bad groaned, subtly thrusting up into his touch, and started to move his hand faster, also adding his other one and moving them in time with each other.

Skeppy’s tongue stuck out instinctively as he focused all of his attention on getting Bad to finish so he could leave, but his thoughts were interrupted by Bad’s stuttering.

“Skeppy- use your m-mouth-“ He whined lowly, and Skeppy’s eyes widened and he mentally prayed this was all some kind of bad nightmare. 

Of course, his prayers were not answered and instead he had to make himself lean forward with his mouth open and begin to lick stripes up Bad’s dick.

Once Bad didn’t respond, Skeppy panicked and thought it wasn’t good enough, and began pumping his fists faster, desperately sucking on as much of the demon as he could. 

He jolted in surprise when he felt hands curl themselves in his hair, looking up at Bad’s face. The taller was smirking triumphantly and patted his head in reassurance before gesturing for him to continue.

Skeppy’s stomach twisted in discomfort as he obeyed, alternating between licking up his friend’s (could he even say that anymore?) cock and placing wet kisses along it.

His heart leaped with joy once he realized Bad was getting close, and started moving faster, until the older abruptly pushed him away and he fell back, yelping in surprise.

“Oh come on now, did you really think you could get off that easily?”

The mocking tone annoyed him, and he met his friend’s eyes again.

“What do you want from me then?” He yelled and stood, eyes level with the demon’s as he sat.

“Take off your pants.”

The command sent ice into his heart, and he stared in disbelief at Bad who looked unamused.

“Well?” Skeppy swallowed his fear and nodded hesitantly, pulling his own pants down to his heels, refusing to meet Bad’s gaze anymore.

The demon reached his hands to rest on Skeppy’s hips, picking him up and sitting him on his lap in front of his dick, much to the smaller’s protest.

Without hesitation Bad rested two clawed fingers on Skeppy’s lips, tapping lightly for him to open up. When he refused to, the older growled.

“Would you rather I don’t prep you and go in raw?”

Immediately Skeppy opened his mouth, allowing Bad to slip the digits in. He almost gagged but steeled himself, pretending that this was the normal Bad and he was not being raped.

Once Bad finally pulled his fingers from Skeppy’s mouth, he automatically held tight onto his old friend’s robes, bracing himself for what he knew was bound to happen.

Skeppy buried his face in Bad’s neck and the tears fell from his eyes as he felt Bad press a finger into his entrance. He started sobbing quietly, appreciating the quiet comforts that the demon offered, even if they were fake.

Skeppy ignored how the clawed finger poked at his insides unnaturally, feeling too full and uncomfortable already. 

Bad wiggled it around to stretch Skeppy out just enough so he could properly enter, hurrying to add his second finger and scissoring the two inside of him.

Larger sobs wracked Skeppy’s body as he stretched painfully, and he leaned into Bad, taking solace in the familiar smell of salt water and flowers and ignoring the new tinge of iron that had been added.

Skeppy whined as Bad pulled his fingers out, nestling his face deeper into the black fabric in an attempt to fade out of the world and wake up next to Bad, smiling as the sun painted his friend’s sleeping face and admiring his features as he had done for so long.

Instead, he felt himself be lifted up again and tried to cling onto Bad’s chest before being pulled away and sat above the demon’s cock.

“Bad- no, please don’t do this- I really don’t want to-“

He was shushed by the taller, and cried out as he felt the tip of his dick enter him. It was much larger than Bad’s fingers, and the stretch was now unbearable.

Slowly but surely Skeppy was inched down until he was about halfway there and sobbing loudly, a large bump now visible through his hoodie on his stomach. 

Skeppy’s hands grabbed tightly onto Bad’s which were still resting on his hips, lowering him bit by bit.

“Skeppy, you’re doing so, so good.” Bad praised the shorter once again, almost like a broken record with how much he had been.

Skeppy didn’t respond, the pain and pressure too much for him to handle 

Bad finally decided that Skeppy couldn’t take any more right now, and lifted him up until only an inch or so remained inside of him. 

The shorter stared at him, pleading with his eyes before Bad slammed him back down, careful not to go too far before mewling in pleasure. Skeppy cried in time with him, a yell falling from his mouth.

Music to his ears.

Bad repeated the motion, pulling both pained and pleasured moans from both of them.

He could feel himself coming closer to the edge, and even Skeppy seemed to be in less pain now. 

Crimson vines crept closer, wrapping themselves around the two men and even removing Skeppy’s sweatshirt to reveal the bump that disappeared and reappeared each time he was moved.

Bad moaned as the tendrils pulled the shorter down farther onto him, and Skeppy choked and coughed in surprise, squirming away from the red vines’ touch.

After a moment of struggling, Skeppy was finally seated down all the way onto Bad, the bulge in his stomach obvious and looking painful.

Skeppy was whimpering and shaking, desperately grabbing onto Bad and tears falling in a steady path down his face. 

Skeppy opened his mouth to speak, but an arm of the crimson suddenly shoved itself into his mouth, and he bit down on it in a panic, flooding his mouth with a thick, sugary substance that made his head foggy.

Almost immediately after he swallowed warmth was sent straight to his dick and all the pain became numb, and a muffled moan sounded from his throat.

Bad smiled at the dazed man in his lap, mentally thanking the vines for their work and lifting Skeppy up before pushing him back down quickly, this time pulling loud moans from both of them.

Bad continued at a quick pace, and began to suck sloppy marks into the younger’s neck as he came closer to the edge.

Both of their moans and whines filled the room, and the sounds got louder and louder until with one final thrust Bad slammed Skeppy all the way down, making the smaller boy’s body shake with orgasm as he began to fill him with cum.

Now, should we note, that demon’s cum a lot longer than humans because they are also much larger than them? Now, what if we pair that with golems, which are known for being tiny.

Skeppy groaned as his stomach began to swell further, some of the white substance spilling out of him and onto their laps. 

Bad moaned all the way through his own orgasm, holding Skeppy close and biting down onto his shoulder. The smaller winced at this but instinctively wrapped his arms around the other, still dazed from the effect of the crimson.

Eventually Skeppy fell asleep and Bad layed down the both of them on the floor, his cock still inside the small as to keep as much cum as possible as he could in him.

That night they slept tangled in each other’s arms, both to wake up surely horrified.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading sorry i haven’t posted in so long
> 
> REQUESTS ARE ALWAYS OPEN
> 
> don’t forget to kudos and subscribe dipshits <3
> 
> dm me on twt for the disc smh

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo


End file.
